Lucian Hart (Jackal series)
This character was created by Superjokertv. Lucian Hart, also known as The Physicist, is a recurring character and primary antagonist of season 2, Jackal Series. Biography Jackal Series Powers and Abilities Powers Over the nearly 250 years that the Dread Doctors have existed, Lucian have managed to bestow upon himself numerous supernatural abilities through scientific experimentation, which he can use for numerous effects. The source of his powers comes from both the harnessing of electromagnetic currents as well as creating a serum from an Alpha Werewolf known as Der Soldat. The powers he had demonstrated are as follows: *'Electromagnetokinesis:' Lucian gained the ability to manipulate electromagnetic fields, which he can use to create electrical and/or magnetic currents from his hands. He used these abilities to unlock various doors locked with RFID card readers; remove surveillance video footage by manipulating EMF currents; generate protective force-fields out of electromagnetic energy, and create a wall of metal furniture by magnetically linking them together and then causing an electrical current to go through them, essentially creating an electrified fence. :*'Phasing:' Using electromagnetic forces, Lucian is able to phase through solid objects by vibrating his cells at an enhanced frequency. *'Super Strength and Durability:' Lucian through his various forms of experimentation, gained superhuman strength that is superior even to that of an Alpha Werewolf, allowing him to break through chains and stone walls, as well as to throw grown adults across a room with ease. This strength also extended to superhuman durability as well, as he is able to withstand punches, kicks, and other kinds of blows without sustaining any injury; in fact, those who hit him would instead usually bruise their hands or even break their bones in the process. *'Super Speed:' Lucian through his various forms of experimentation, gained superhuman speed that is faster than even to that of an Alpha Werewolf. *'Super Agility/Reflexes:' Lucian possesses supernaturally enhanced agility and reflexes. He has been known to climb vertical surfaces with ease, such as walls or buildings, and can perform a multitude of gymnastic and acrobatic feats to aid in their combat skills. He is also capable of leaping very large distances as well as very tall heights. *'Super Senses:' Lucian has extremely sensitive senses of sight, hearing, and smell. He can see in the dark and across large distances, track scents for up to several miles and can hear whispered conversations from far away with ease. This ability allows him to do things that no human would be possible of doing. *'Accelerated Healing:' Lucian is an extremely durable creature who is hard to wound in general, he is capable of rapidly healing even the most extreme injuries such as being shot multiple times, getting stabbed and clawed or even getting his throat slashed by an Alpha, in the case that he manage to be wounded. This extraordinarily enhanced healing factor allows him to heal from almost anything within moments. Because his healing factor is so extreme, its assumed that he can't become intoxicated through alcohol or drugs, and he has greatly extended youth and lifespan. *'Memory Manipulation:' Lucian possesses the ability to manipulate the memories of others, which could be used to erase any memories of people who known his identity as a Dread Doctor. *'Illusion Casting:' Lucian possesses the ability to inflict powerful illusions on others in the form of horrifying hallucinations, which were usually caused to weaken and/or incapacitate people who were interfering with his work. Abilities *'Close-Quarters Combat:' Lucian has proven himself to be a skilled combatant, who is able to defend himself against human and supernatural threats both with and without weapons. *'Medicine:' Lucian is an expert when it comes to the health and medical treatment of humans. *'Physics Expert:' Lucian is an expert when it comes to physics and has vast knowledge in it. Weaknesses *'Telluric Currents:' Due to his powers of electromagnetic manipulation, he is unable to enter buildings that were situated on top of powerful convergences of telluric currents. *'Ultrasonic Emitters:' Because his powers are based on certain electromagnetic frequencies, he could be disabled by conflicting frequencies. Category:Males Category:Jackal Series Category:Deceased